vaheriafandomcom-20200214-history
Mayoral Mansion
The Mayoral Mansion, known colloquially as The Mayor's Mansion, is the home of the Mayor of Fugmoor during their time in office. It is located at 0001 Croesus Street on Manon Hill in the city of Fugmoor. The mansion was built in 1859 by Mayor Justice Filibuster and took 20 years to complete, at which time it was the grandest and largest building in the then-new town of Fugmoor. It is currently inhabited by Mayor Lorraine Braveheart and her daughter Loren. History Originally the site of a sacred tree for the local Native Indian tribes, Mayor Justice Filibuster chose Manon Hill as the spot for his new mansion. After felling the tree, he ordered the timber be used to create the structure of the house. The stone used for bricks came from the local quarry at Mount Peretz. As Mayor Filibuster lived up to his name, construction on the house took the last 20 years of his life. The first night he spent in the finished house was also the last night of his life, and he became the first person to die within its walls. Successors to the mansion (which Filibuster had deeded to be held in trust for each Mayor) made few changes and as such by the early 2000's the mansion was in near-ruin in dire need of repair. In 2011 after taking the Mayorship for herselph, Lorraine Braveheart's first act was to have the historic interiors and furnishings ripped out, and the mansion repaired, rebuilt, and refurnished with her own belongings. Surprisingly she paid for this with her own personal finances, thus making the mansion 87% legally hers. It was then named the first listed building in Fugmoor, preserving it for future generations to come. The house was opened to the public for tours once construction was complete. Mayor Braveheart explaining her motives for opening the house to the public in an interview in 2013: "I used to stand outside the railings as a little girl, and wish I lived there. I found it so unfair that I didn't live there. So I made a vow to live there. And now I live there. But I've never forgotten that longing to live there. So I decided to open the house to all others, who might just be longing to usurp my place and move in. So I can show them that I still live there. And that I'll never be moved out by a faker. And also we charge quite a large entrance fee, and I'm not stupid, I like to make money. So that helped." Controversy Despite working there 24/7, the 39 servants the Mayor employs are not permitted to use the mansion as their address, as they reside in a storm cellar beneath the basement of the main building. Mayor Braveheart caused controversy in late 2011 when she evicted the servants to convert the cellar space into a yoga room. The Mayor was sued by the staff and later reversed the living arrangements. During the 3 month court battle the staff moved into a treehouse in the back yard. After the publicity died down the Mayor had all servants that took part in the legal proceedings fired. Category:Places Category:Houses Category:Mansions